


Colour Me Confused

by BlackSparrows



Series: Larry One Shots [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2012, 2013, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Female Harry, Flirting, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, King Harry, King Louis, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Prince Louis, Queen Louis, Rimming, Rituals, Servant Harry, Social Media, Song Lyrics, Twitter, laugh your head off, oh but just those gender things are just one part, role play, servant zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSparrows/pseuds/BlackSparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Larry one shots/drabbles that I have created when bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media when Louis and Harry come out

___________________Newspaper:_________________________

**LARRY STYLINSON COMES OUT!**

They're gay.

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson ended all speculation on their relationship last night at on of the biggest concerts when Louis Tomlinson pulled Harry Styles into an impromptu kiss.

"I don't think it should be a surprise for anyone to hear I'm gay." He explained to his screaming fans. "Most of you guys have guessed it. You've also guessed the fact that Harry and I are in a relationship."

_WATCH: 'They Don't Know About Us'_

 

 

 ________________________ Interview: _____________________________

 **Interviewer:** "So, who's dating and who's single?"

 **Louis:** "Harry and I are dating each other, actually."

 **Zayn:** "I don't think it surprised anyone. They've always had a special bond and a lot of our fans guessed that right from the start."

 **Liam:** "I've walked in on them snogging for the 7th time this week! We've all taken to loudly announcig ourselves whenever we walk into a room now."

 **Niall:** "They're both very happy and we're very happy for them as well!"

 

 

_____________________Tweets:_______________________________

 **@EleanorJCalder:** So happy that @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson can finally be together! Best of luck!

 **@NiallOfficial:** So proud of @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson #LarryComesOut #OTP

 **@Real_Liam_Payne:** Never been more proud of @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson #LarryComesOut

 **@zaynmalik:** So proud of @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson ! Way to go lads! #LarryComesOut

 

 

_______________________Magazine:____________________________

**NEWS: LARRY STYLINSON SPOTTED OUT ON DATE!**

Harry Styles and boyfriend Louis Tomlinson of One Direction were spotted out in London holding hands. The pair recently came out at one of their concerts and admitted to being in a relationship ever since their days on X-Factor.

Fans of the boyband have been following Larry around the city and took to twitter in disbelief to share photos of the new couple, with one saying "Just saw Larry Stylinson holding hands. Holy c**p!"

The Loved-up singers strolled through London on Sunday dropping to chat to some fans. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, laughing and talking.

The pair then went shopping and later met up with their fellow band members: Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik.

_WATCH: 'Little Things'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like there's a tumblr gifset with this on and it's so cute. I know some people don't have tumblr so I shared it :)
> 
> http://princeharrehs.tumblr.com/post/37363211955/au-meme-in-which-larry-comes-out


	2. Chat Up Lines

_Louis is a fairy prince_

_Harry is Louis' humble servant._

Louis is practicing pick up lines that he will use to woo the person he's in-Love with. But he is having trouble finding out if they work or not. A servant is useful in this situation. However, Eleanor is busy so that leaves Harry and Zayn.

"Hey Zayn come here a second!" Zayn runs over with a mop and bucket.

"Yes sir Tommo? How may I help you?"

"Are your parents retarted? 'Cause you sure are special". Zayn stares at Louis trying to work out exactly what he means, before giving up completely saying _thank you_ with a rather confused look on his face and then going back to washing the floor.. Okay fine, he'll have to try his chat up lines on Harry. But the problem with that is Louis has already tried to kiss Harry before and he doesn't know how Harry will take to Louis flirting with him. Because last time Harry push him and ran away. He and Harry haven't spoke about the encounter, but Louis can tell Harry looks at him differently now.

Louis walked around the castle looking for Harry, where was the curly haired servant. After about 10 minutes of wondering around the castle looking for his love. No! Not _his love_. Just his servant. He found the object of his search: making Louis' bed _(obviously)._ How he would go about practicing chat up lines on someone who he was pinning over was beyond him. Until he had the idea to just walk past Harry and start from there.

"Do you believe in Love at first sight? Or do you need me to walk past again?" Louis asked as he walked past Harry and sat on the bed on purposely in the way so Harry would have to lean across Louis to put the pillows in place. Harry just looked at Louis and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a half smile.

"I miss my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?" Louis leaned backwards to give Harry even more room to lean over him.

"Do you sleep on your stomach? If not can I?" Louis asked receiving a lovely view of Harry's ass as he leaned over Louis.

"Is there a mirror in your pants? I think I can see myself in them." Harry let out a laugh. Looking back at Louis from his position and shaking his head. Louis was starting to break through Harry's calm exterior, he could see that he was.

"You look like my first husband! I'm still a bachelor." Harry stood up from his position having completed making the bed and move on to picking up the clothes littering Louis bedroom floor. Louis began to grow impatient, praying for some reaction.

"What are you doing Louis?" Harry asked rather amused with the situation. Harry assumed Louis had given up on chasing him months ago. About 4 months ago to be exact because that's how long ago Louis' last advance was. Harry only knows that because about 2 weeks after he started to become extremely attracted to Louis and swore he would take Louis up on his next offer. "Sir." He added after remembering his manners and his status, although knowing Louis is never bothered by what Harry calls him.

"Oh you know the usual." Was Louis' response watching Harry bend right over to pick up the remainder of Louis' clothes. He swallowed. Surely he must of worn Harry down by now? "I bet you 10 crowns you're going to turn me down.." Louis said, pausing until Harry looked over in his direction and thinking through what he would say. "Marry me?" Louis asked shocked by what he had said. That was _not_ what he had planned to say but apparently his brain has gone on holiday an let his heart take over. He could always say it was a joke.. But Harry knows the difference between when Louis' joking and when he's serious.

Once Harry brain had finally registered what had been said he was worried but excited. After spending so long stopping himself for falling for Louis because he assumed Louis just wanted him for his body he finally was allowing himself to open up and fall for Louis; and the best part is he can tell Louis isn't joking. He's being completely serious. His voice, facial expression and body language giving him away. He's serious. Louis just proposed. Harry turned round dropping the forgotten clothes with a large grin on his face.

"You're being serious?" Harry said more to convince himself than confirm with Louis. Louis visibly swallowed.

"Yes... I wasn't going to ask. But yes." Louis squeaked. Harry seemed happy but Harry is always happy. Harry smile grew even larger _(if possible)_ and jumped onto Louis causing them to fall backwards and pinning Louis down.

"Oh G*d yes!" Harry said his lips ghosting just above Louis. "You totally owe me 10 crowns." Harry whispered pressing his lips on to Louis'.

Louis wonders if it was the chat up lines that helped him to woo the person he's in-Love with. His Harry. Probably not but whatever it was he's definitely happy.


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was just writing the conversation to the song 'Magic' by One Direction. But felt it needed a story, so I expanded it ever so slightly...

Harry is currently sulking round Niall's flat. A paparazzi has just snapped a photograph of Louis and Harry kissing. Harry isn't ready to "come out." He Loves Louis and wants people to know they're together but isn't prepared for the hate they'll receive. Harry and Louis both know most of the fans will support them. But some fans won't.

Louis is freaking out, he refused to pay the pap for the photo because he doesn't care if people know he's gay and with Harry. But not paying for it upset Harry, and he ran off.

Niall rung Louis explaining where Harry is and what state he is in. Louis asks Niall if he can speak to Harry:

"Baby c'mon over, I don't care if people find out." - Louis

"You kissed me in public. Why would you do that after what management said?" - Harry

"When you're looking like that - you're curly hair, full pouty lips, seductive grin, perfectly toned body and just perfect all around. With your glowing personality, you're all that matters. I can barely hold back, and today I really couldn't resist you. You've got this spell on me, everything you do is magic. Let them take the pictures and spread it all around the world, I want everyone to know now." - Louis

"What about the fans? They'll say that we're no good together, and it's never gonna work out. They'll say we're moving too fast. I know you wanna be bad and defy management, but this is going to effect everything." - Harry

"I want everyone to know about us now. I'm ready for the world to see how much you mean to me, and how much I Love you. I want everyone to know that you make me a better person. As for the fans, they already support us, and the one's that don't: they don't matter, they aren't real fans." - Louis

"Okay. I love you."


	4. King and Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 was a weird time  
> this was the first One Direction fanfic I ever wrote

As a result the kubabahij tribe ate Harry and then he became G*d! But Louis wasn't having that. He called on the spirit elders "GIVE ME BACK MY HAZZA OR SHIT IS GUNNA GO DOWN!" The spirits were afraid of Louis' sassiness so they gave him Harry.  
  
Harry was annoyed at Louis. He was a G*d and now he was back to be the king. But he was over joyed to have his queen Louis and his kids Liam, Niall and Zayn back.


	5. Louis' Underwear Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 was a weird time

"Seriously Lou! Watch have I told you about leaving your dirty underwear in the middle of the floor!" King Harry shouted.  
"Awwww. But Harry you're the one that threw it there." Queen Louis replied while laying on their king sized double bed.  
"So? Pick it up." Harry suggested.  
"Make me." Queen Louis prompted refusing to move.  
"Don't tempt me Mr. Stylinson. That's why they were threw there in the first place."  
"Oow yes. You were brilliant by the way. Mr. Stylinson. Round 2?"  
"Hmm.. Why not? Race you to undress?"  
"I want you to undress me.."  
"I'm not having this conversation again. Undress yourself.  
3  
2  
1  
GO!" King Harry called while racing Queen Louis to undress.  
  
Once both King and Queen were undressed things got pretty steamy and intense in the Royal bedroom...


	6. Short. But Sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2013 was also a weird time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written in Economics with Nicole. We were doing that game thing were you write a word each. I turned it into a Larry story. It took 5minutes to write. Would of been longer but the bell went.
> 
> Mine writing is in bold. Nicole's is in italic.

**When Louis** _bought his_ **toys for** _his friend_ **(boyfriend) Harry.**

 _They played_ **roleplay daddy!kink.**

 _Together they_ **rimmed and** _reached their_ **climax.**

**BOOM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. But sweet.
> 
> I had to explain what 'daddy!kink' and 'rimming' is when we wrote this...


	7. Coconuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2012 was a weird time

They were in a far away galaxy

Harry is wearing a coconut bra and hula skirt

Louis is wearing a half pink, half red wig, yellow tutu and pink pocka dot tights

Harry call's Niall using a banana phone "Hi Nialler, Lou and I are stuck in a far away galaxy and can't get back. We might have to repopulate the planet."

"Harry.. you do know you and Lou are both guys. SO..."

"We WILL find away. Even if we have to use the coconuts."

"Good luck with that. Would like a Liam to pick you up?.. Oh wait. Never mind."


	8. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Harry becomes a girl for a bit and Louis worries

On an average Tuesday morning, Harry woke to find himself feeling a _little_ different to say the least. With his mysterious sudden over night change came the knowledge that Louis and his relationship would be tested in a 'can it really stand anything' type way.

Harry was determined to act as if nothing was wrong, as if it was still just a general mediocre day, one that happened quite often and as long as his current predicament was in place he would attempt to enjoy it. Louis, however, struggled to do the same, despite the considerably enormous effort to.

The morning had gone by with little tension and small awkward silences, both of which contained long stares while they try to figure out what had happened and how. Then the afternoon had approached and the two teens focused on a more important issue: ' _what if this is permanent and how can it be undone?_ '. Harry grew restless with Louis' constant negative staring and facial expressions that made him appear to be rather disgusted, so around 3pm he finally snapped and asked the question which had been bugging him since the moment Louis discovered Harry's current - possibly permanent - state.

"Do you still want me.. do you still Love me, Lou?" As soon as the words had tumbled from his mouth he automatically regretted them realising how foolish he was being. But then he saw Louis' smile, the one that didn't quite reach his eyes, and his eyes that were filled with so much sadness it pained Harry deeply.

"I still Love you, Haz. So much I always will." Louis responded, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. "But.. I'm just not attracted to you like this, you wouldn't be either if our positioned were switched." Louis sighed, dropping his head into his hands from were he was sat on the edge of the couch.

Harry didn't really react straight away, he just nodded and walked out not being able to let Louis see him break and shatter. He didn't tell Louis were he was headed but they knew each other far too well, Louis knew Harry would seek comfort in Niall, they more or less all did when they needed it.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

After a couple of hours thinking and rethinking and finally coming to an obvious conclusion Louis finally ventured out in search for his curly haired Lover. Despite all the sudden changes Harry was still _his_ , and he still Loved him no matter what. Besides before Louis had even met Harry he was confident in his sexuality, he knew - thought he knew that he was defiantly straight no questions. So if he went gay for Harry before then surely he could - would go straight for him.. correction: _her._

To Louis dismay when he arrived at Niall's Harry was fast asleep. "He spent a good hour trying to understand your point of view, but eventually just broke down and fell asleep." Niall told Louis then left the room to give the two the privacy they needed.

Louis struggled finding the ability to wake Harry, male or female Harry was still the most beautiful angelic person he'd ever met and waking such a preciously, peaceful person was against everything natural. Instead he crouched down so his head was level with Harry's on the couch and stroked the hair off her face. Muttering "Sorry Love. I'm with you throughout, no matter what. I Love you." into her ear then kissing her cheek, Louis finally climbed in behind Harry and held her while they both slept.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Waking up from the nap to the sound of a might _CRASH!_ followed by a string of curse words Louis was amazed, and weirdly disappointed, to see that Harry had returned. Or maybe Harry's momentary gender swap was just a dream, one that was created to make him appreciate how lucky he his to have Harry.

Harry's eyes fluttered opened while he mumble something along the lines of "clumsy bastard". Seeing Louis' face inches from his own brought a immensely grand smile and delivered him a long gentle kiss.

"I'm always going to wake up to this, with you, no matter what happens. I Love you Louis."

"Nothing can come between you and I, not even the Gods above can separate the two of us." Louis jokingly sang, but suddenly stopping and becoming extremely serious. "I Love you too, Love. I meant it."

______________________________________

Reason I though of this is because I drew this curly haired girl and though _'hey girl Harry'_

 __I never said it was good though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just a reason to use the song title, I wrote this in a study session on 28th November 2013 between 9-10am..


End file.
